Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation apparatus, and more particularly, to an operation apparatus that is mountable and dismountable to and from a lens apparatus including a movable optical member such as a zoom lens, a focus lens, and an iris, the operation apparatus including a position detection device configured to detect a position of the movable optical member, a lens apparatus that is mountable and dismountable to and from the operation apparatus, a lens system that is mountable and dismountable to and from the lens apparatus, and an image pickup apparatus including the lens system.
Description of the Related Art
At present, in lens systems for use in photography for television programs and movies, a movable optical member such as for zooming and focusing is required to be electrically operable so that the movable optical member is more smoothly operated. On the other hand, users who are accustomed to hitherto-used manual operations, such as directly rotating an operation ring with his/her hand, have requested that hitherto-used manual operations as well as electrical operations be available.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-43713, in order to respond to such request, there is proposed a lens system in which an accessory unit, which is electrically operable and is mountable and dismountable to and from a hitherto-used manually operable lens unit, is mounted to the lens unit.
When an accessory unit including a detector configured to detect a position of a movable optical member included in a lens unit is dismounted from the lens unit once and is mounted to the lens unit again, it is necessary to perform edge adjustment for deriving a position of each optical member. However, in the related art disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-43713, there is no description on the adjustment method. In general, the adjustment operation for deriving the position of each optical member often involves complicated operations, such as pressing a plurality of switches simultaneously, in order to prevent the adjustment operation from being performed during normal operation. Accordingly, when the accessory unit is mounted and dismounted to and from the lens unit, the user is required to perform cumbersome operations, such as complicated operations, while reading an instruction manual.